Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle signaling devices and, more specifically to a signal light for vehicles having a U-turn symbol incorporated on a signal light to inform other motorists of the vehicle's intent. The signal is used when making a U-turn and is located on the driver's side front and rear of the vehicle and/or rear windshield of the vehicle. The device is activated by the vehicle's operator by means of a switch that is located on the dashboard of said vehicle. Other vehicles, oncoming and vehicles in the rear of the U-turn vehicle, can clearly see the intent of the driver, avoiding what could be a potential accident. The U-turn light is located on the vehicle in conjunction with turn signal lights and headlights. The signal light comprises an ambient light source visible during day light and night hours.